Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell
by cbeckham
Summary: This is a drabble I just couldn't get out of my head. I love this quirky, innocent soul and he deserves a moment. Hope you enjoy it!


Understandably, since the birth of their son, Catherine and Liam hadn't really spent much time outside the palace and even less time with their friends. While they each enjoyed their private moments as new parents, it was Catherine who finally suggested a weekend at Valtoria with their extended family. Liam was more than happy to set things in motion and within a few weeks, their plans for a relaxing weekend came to fruition.

The first day was spent fawning over the newborn and everyone insisting they had to feed him at least once. Of course, he was passed back to mom or dad when it came time for a diaper change, but through the comradery and laughter, it had been a successful trip so far.

Day two was much the same. The meals were relaxing and peaceful and between catching up with each other and a horseback ride through the valley, the weekend was turning out to be just what they all needed. Catherine and Savannah even spent a little extra time swapping baby stories and the sweet bonding experience that comes with breastfeeding. While the others took the horses out, she took that time to replenish the supply of breastmilk and stored it in the fridge.

Once the ride was over, they all planned a night out by the river. Through collaborative efforts, the men assembled a bonfire just outside the courtyard, where Drake wowed them with his skill in making s' mores.

The night ended when Maxwell came rushing back inside, Bertrand hot on his heels, with a look of rage and both hands on his ears. They all watched as Bertrand followed Maxwell through the foyer and then up the stairs. Once out of sight, everyone instinctively turns to Savannah who simply shrugs and puffs out a nervous chuckle. "I should probably go see what that's all about." She picks up Bartie and hastily heads upstairs.

The last day begins with a less than happy queen. Catherine has gathered three of the most likely suspects into the kitchen and is about to launch a very unpleasant interrogation.

"Okay! Since I'm not one to repeat myself, I'm only going to ask this once. SO LISTEN UP!"

"What are you so worked up about, Beckham? And we're not deaf. Yet." Drake puts a finger to his ear for effect.

"I…" Catherine begins to speak, but Maxwell cuts her off.

"Yeah… at least not today…" He trails off as Bertrand gives him a side-eye and then chimes in.

"No? It's no thanks to you, Maxwell that I have any capability of hearing at all. I still have an incessant ringing in both ears after the shenanigan you pulled last night!"

"Well… maybe you shouldn't have been so close to the fire. I mean, I was at least three feet away when that container exploded…"

"Wha…?" Catherine tries to speak and is cut off, yet again.

"If I had known that some imbecile set an entire container of insect repellant next to an open flame, I assure you I would have pre-located to the next continent! Lucky for you, most were inside at the time, or else there could have been serious injuries. What were you thinking?!"

"Heh. When you said the word imbecile just now your face twisted, and it looked like your eyes cracked. Do that again."

"Maxwell!" Bertrand bellows through clenched teeth.

"No. Not my name. Say, imbec–"

"SILENCE! All of you…" Catherine finally gets their attention.

"We're right here, Beckham. Between the Marx brothers and you yelling, it's starting to give me a headache."

"Yeah, and I don't feel so good either. It could be something I ate."

"Yes. If you could keep the volume down just a bit. The vibration only amplifies this ringing."

"Well, suck it up, buttercup!"

About that time Liam enters the room after hearing all the commotion and his expression goes from inquiring to concerned as soon as he notices his wife's seething appearance.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"NO! It's not."

He immediately walks over to Catherine and places a comforting hand on her arm. She doesn't take her eyes off of Drake, Maxwell, and Bertrand and her expression never falters. Liam then turns his attention to the three men.

"Would one of you care to tell me what happened?"

"We don't know. Evil… I mean, little blossom was just about to tell us, right?"

Liam then turns back to Catherine with concern in his eyes. She finally looks at him and her expression softens somewhat.

"What happened, my love?"

Catherine hesitates for a moment and then looks between Liam and the others. Right after letting out a defeated sigh, she finally gets to the reason for this… 'meeting'.

"Which one of you ate cereal this morning?" Liam looks at Catherine curiously, but she keeps her attention toward the three men. Drake is the first to answer.

"I don't know why it matters what I had for breakfast, but cereal ain't my thing."

Bertrand goes next.

"I assumed you knew I don't eat before ten. So whatever calamity, eating cereal created this morning, I assure you it wasn't me."

All eyes then turn to Maxwell who grins sheepishly.

"I guess that just leaves me, huh?"

"I guess so…" Catherine states matter of fact.

"Uh, if you're upset because I threw the box away, I can explain."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It had a weird taste, so I chucked it. Oh! And the milk too. I think something was wrong with both of them. It might have made you sick."

Catherine sighs again. She can't be angry with Maxwell. Especially not when he thought he was doing her a favor.

"I promise there was nothing wrong with the cereal. Or milk."

"Well, you wouldn't think so if you'd tasted what I did." Maxwell makes a face of disgust and Catherine can't help but laugh.

"Maxwell… you do realize I had put breastmilk in the fridge last night."


End file.
